Alec's Chance
by Jasmine A. Roberts
Summary: Alec and Magnus have been best friends forever. Magnus is oblivious though to Alec's true feelings. A little one-shot that may or may not be continued. Rated M for possible future content, language and themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Um, okay, this is my first fanfiction well.. Ever. I am still figuring out the system, so if you see something wrong with this, please tell me and i will try my best to fix it! :) Other than that, this is a basic one shot of the story that I hope to continue, but at the same time, don't really have that much faith in. SO.. if you like this excerpt, and want me to turn it into a full on story, then please review! :D If you like it but don't really care if it gets continued or not.. Well, then don't! Hope you like it! :D**

* * *

><p>He groaned, rolling over in his bed, trying to ignore the aching. His whole body hurt, but it felt like the population of the world was playing the drums inside his head. And any other noise was complete hell. Seriously. Lucifer had to have invented the creation of the 'hangover.'<p>

Sighing noiselessly, he threw his arm over his eyes wincing slightly at the pain it caused him. Groaning once again as he tough back to what had happened to him the night before.

_Where did he get the nerve to be so goddamn sexy? Alec asked himself irrationaly, his obvious irritation seeping through his drunkeness as he gulped the shot, chasing it with more alcohol in the form of a margarita. Then slamming the shot glass back down on the counter, motioning for it to be refilled. He shook his head, as he watched Magnus shake his ass-and oh, god that __**ass-**__ with that disgustingly easy-looking slut. As beautiful as always, Magnus let himself go with the music, sensual movement making the up beat song suddenly burningly sexy. Alec had a hard time tearing his eyes away from his pretty boy best friend. Especially since he'd been in love with him for… God knows how long. Alec chuckled darkly to himself, throwing back another shot the bartender had prepared for him, and stalked onto the dance floor. _

_Maybe, just maybe, Magnus would realize tonight. Maybe he loves you too. Alec let himself think the thoughts that he would normally banish into a small box in the deepest darkest recesses of his mind. Let himself believe that maybe this was his chance. _

"_MAGNUS BANE!" Alec yelled over the beat of the song, smiling wickedly when Magnus's eyes shot opened and brightened at the sight of him. Alec waited as Magnus fought away from the slut's embrace to stand in front of him, smiling. "What Alec?" he asked, smile never wavering as his eyes sought Alec's. _

"_We have somewhere to go. C'mon." Alec said, his wicked smile never softening. The look in his eyes was determined. And the feel of his palm on his wrist was warm, and slightly damp. As if he was nervous.. But what would Alec have to be nervous about telling him? They were best friends. Had been since.. Ever. _

"_Alright." Magnus agreed, shrugging his shoulders softly and replacing his genuine smile with the smirk he wore when he was nervous. Something he knew Alec already saw through, but that made him feel better anyway._

_Alec pulled them quickly through the crowds, his eyes darting for small passages, breezeways through the sea of bodies, grinding to the beat of the songs. Most not even noticing the tall boy and his friend. Then suddenly they were pushing through the back door, bursting out into a small empty alleyway. And Alec turned to Magnus, his eyes brightening almost feverishly. _

"_I came back here to tell you something. Regardless of the consequences, though I'll probably wish myself dead and gone when I become sober again. Well.. Depending on your reaction of course."_

_He stalked forward slightly, watching in satisfaction as Magnus's eyes widened in surprise, backing up until his back hit the brick wall of the club behind him, eyes narrowing in curiosity and a small hesitant fear. The look only growing stronger when Alec put his arms on either side of Magnus's head, looking down into the eyes he loved.. Eyes he had never quite seen so close up before. He felt a small tremble of excitement slide through him._

" _I love you Magnus Bane.. Always have and always will.." He murmured honestly, staring into those eyes even as he said it. Then before he knew what had come over him Alec leaned forward, placing a quick kiss to Magnus's lips.. Then returned for a second, a third. The heat devouring him, intoxicating him beyond all reason. He moved his lip's against Magnus's own, tongue tracing the other man's lower lip, gasping when Magnus opened his mouth with no hesitancy._

_Then he had his hands in Magnus's hair, no idea how it had happened really. And didn't quite manage to give a fuck. All he knew was that Magnus's body was pressed against his, and the smell of him, the taste of him.. It made him want beyond any sense of belief. And he could almost swear that Magnus felt it too…_

_That was when he felt strong arm's push him away, and he went willingly. Closing his eyes as he prepared himself for the swift rejection he knew was coming._

"_I-I.. I don't k-know okay?" Came the hesitant words, stuttered as if Alec had managed to normally shake up the self-confident arrogant man. Alec's eyes flew open in shock, to watch Magnus's frowning at the pavement hesitance in his manner. _

"_Okay.. So does this mean you'll think about it?" Alec asked him cautiously, tilting his head slightly trying to get a good look at his downcasted face. _

_Magnus nodded. "Y-yeah.."_

Coming back to reality was the hardest thing Alec Lightwood had ever had to do. Laying in his bed still, he tried to fight the grin that was causing his head to spin and his stomach to tilt precariously.. But just couldn't. He didn't understand, this was too much happiness to feel at one time. But still..

Magnus Bane had decided to think about his confession! Had decided to give him a (somewhat)chance!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Okay, so its me again. :) I was close to not giving up exactly, but not posting because i wasn't really sure of this chapters quality. Then I let my best friend in the world read it, (akistar1216, read her story if you are any kind of manga lover) and recieved a swift kick on the ass. So if you like it, review and I'll post more! :D If not, then i will continue writing, but probably ot posting. So if you want more, be sure to review. Also... Always expect semi- long AN's from me... I talk too much. ^^**

* * *

><p>Magnus rolled over, burying his head beneath the covers, as he tried to block out the insistent brightness of the sun. He did not want to wake up.. He was possibly having the best dream of his life.<p>

_Alec's hands wrapped around Magnus's waist from behind, the warm length of his body pressing into his back. He kissed the side of his neck gently, hands resting just out of reach of where Magnus needed them, teasing him. The delicious torture being almost as bad as the fact that Alec's body pressed against him, lean and firm.. But Magnus wasn't allowed to touch._

_Magnus opened his mouth to beg, needing-_

-And he sat straight up as the loud braying of his alarm clock filled the room. He scrambled to shut the damn thing off then he winced, dragging his hand through his hair as he took in too many unpleasant sensations at once. His mouth felt like cotton, and his head pounded as if he was being repeatedly hit in the head with a sledgehammer.

He scrambled to turn off the overly loud alarm clock before it started braying its sadistic laugh at him again, and padded into the bathroom to get ready for school.

As he stripped in the bathroom of the house he rented with a few of his best friends, he pondered the events of the night before. For a few moments he relived the exhilaration of dancing that he almost never let himself enjoy, the pounding beat of music as it spread through his veins.

Then he relived the way desire had curled low in his belly, and he groaned. He could remember every sensation of the way Alec's mouth felt on his, the want that had made him truly lose his mind, for the few seconds he could afford too.

He leaned against the shower door, squeezing his eyes shut as he searched within himself to find the calm that had always leveled his head, always made him reliable, even when others of his age weren't.

Magnus acknowledged his fear of his desire, didn't shy from it. That had never been his way, he was afraid of losing control with Alec, so even as close as they were.. He didn't know if he could afford to take that next step with him.

Determined to put Alec out of his mind, he stepped into the shower. Wincing as the ice cold water pelted his overly sensitive skin.. But he made no move toward the warm water, taking the small punishment as he knew he should.

God how he hated that word. The small word that had dictated his life since he was barely an infant. He 'should' do this. He 'shouldn't' do that. And in every way, that word had ruled his life. He thumped his head on the shower wall, eyes closing, before flashing open again. He wanted Alec. Badly. And at this moment, he wasn't quite sure why he couldn't have him.

He let a grin spread across his face. Now that he had a sketch of a plan inside his head, he felt lighter. Happier. Like something he couldn't have ever imagined before this.

So Magnus stopped. He didn't worry about his class, he was making a perfect score in there anyway. He simply stood under the water, until he felt like moving. For once he was determined to go after what he WANTED.

Not because he 'should' want Alec. Not because he 'shouldn't'. But because he simply…Did.

Glowing with purpose and unadulterated joy, Magnus finally stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist as he moved through the house enjoying the silence. He went straight to his room, because he really didn't want to risk being walked in on by any one of his roommates. They were gone for now, but they were all Very forgetful, he wouldn't put it past them to forget something then barge in on him mostly naked. An experience he never wanted.

Moving gracefully, Magnus stepped into his room, dropping the towel and then sauntering over to the dresser as he pondered what he wanted to wear, his back to his bed.

"Ehm… Magnus?" He heard from behind him, his eyes widening as he turned his neck, but carefully not his hips toward his bed where the sound emanated from.

"Alec..? What are you doing here?" He asked, shocked.

"…Simon let me in. Can we talk?" He heard Alec murmur, and then he felt almost physically the hot sweep of his gaze as it ran over his partially revealed chest, back, ass and thighs.

"Sure… but can I get dressed first?" He murmured to his best friend.. And the object of his desire.

He barely hid a smile when he saw Alec blush.. He really didn't know why. Alec had seen much more of him over the course of his friendship. He really shouldn't be nervous.. But he was. And Magnus loved it. It made him feel wanted.. It made him feel in control. Most of all, it gave him confidence.

"S-sure.." Alec muttered, this time the stuttering timid one. Magnus didn't quite manage to hide his smirk.

"I'll see you in the living room in a minute Alec… And then we can.. Talk." Magnus murmured, loving the way Alec's flush deepened.

He smiled as he watched Alec move out the door, making a painstaking effort to keep his eyes off Magnus's body, but not quite succeeding.

Magnus grinned, turning back to his dresser with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Now. To find something to wear that would keep Alec's eyes super glued to him all day…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Sorry about last time guys.. I forgot to mention that I am only going to post on Thursdays, if I can keep with that schedule. If I get crazy excited about something, and I just have to post it, I will. But other than that... Thursday's it guys! For this story and any oneshots I might happen to write. *ehm* So yeah, enjoy this chapter, I had so much fun writing it, and review! :D oh, and also let me know if you have anything you want to see, or if you have a specific character you want to show up! (yes, eventually all of those crazy insane probably really OOC characters will be in this story!) **

**Enjoy~! (and sorry for the long A/N!)**

* * *

><p>Alec paced nervously in the hallway outside of Magnus's door. He bit his lip, not certain of what to say, not certain if he should sit or stand or- or… God why was he so nervous? Magnus is his best friend! 'And' the voice in the back of his mind whispered, 'the man you've been secretly in love with for years..'<p>

So Alec sighed, and folded his lanky body into one of the chairs in the living room, letting his mind wander to thoughts of Magnus.

_-Begin Flashback-_

_-A week before the kiss-_

"Heyyyy~ MAGNUS!" Alec called into the hallway, strolling nonchalantly past the scowling college professor. He really never understood why Magnus was so determined to become a teacher. He could get a much higher paying job, with or without a college degree. All he had to do would be to smile and play nice with his boss, and any woman - or man, for that matter- would hire him without so much as résumé.

Rolling his eyes as he walked up to pull his best friend into a back slapping hug, careful not to linger. He knew that if he did, slow heat would fill him, more so than it always did around Magnus, and he'd be in a much more uncomfortable situation than he was in now. He knew. He'd been there, done that.

Pulling back, he grinned brightly at Magnus, used to covering up his more… unsavory emotions. With a cheery lightness to his step that always appeared around Magnus whether he wanted it to or not, he pulled Magnus's arm into the crook of his own, flashing mocking grins at the people staring all around. God how he hated closed minded homophobes.

Though when Magnus scowled and pulled his arm back, glancing around furtively before sighing at the damage done, he just grinned.

" You hungry? I'll take you too lunch, my treat." Alec offered, hoping his small mishap would give him the chance to make it up to Magnus. Something that Alec often did. He'd take any chance to be with Magnus. Of his own making or no.

Magnus glared, trying to pretend his anger burned brightly, but ended up laughing instead.

"Fine, fine Alec. You know I can't say no to lunch with you. Especially when your paying." Magus winked at him, before continuing. "But we must make it quick, I have a calculus class in half an hour."

Alec just nodded, his wide grin almost childlike. "C'mon Magnum, I know the perfect place."

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Would you stop calling me that ridiculous nickname? You could just as easily call me 'Magnus' y'know? And it even has the added benefit of _actually being my name._"

Alec sighed. "Oh Magnum… Don't you know this is an argument you'll never win?"

Magnus shook his head. He knew it was true, even if he railed against it, the stupid name would never go away. "Fine, Alec. Lets just go get some food. I'm starving."

Alec shrugged, "Alright. Whatever. There's this great little sandwich place that just opened up on campus."

He tugged on Magnus' arm, pulling him in the right direction.

He ignored the stares of other people, he wasn't here for them. And if Magnus had a problem with it, if he would have had a problem with it, Alec wouldn't have done it.

Magnus just looked at him and smiled, leading him to a table under one of the decorative trees in the hallway.

"You know, I don't really think I'm all that hungry. I think I'd rather you stay a little while to make up for your misdeeds. Come Alexander. Be my pillow." Magnus said, offering a fake yawn and a sly glare towards the people as if their existence had somehow offended him.

"You don't have to do this Magnus. I'm gay, I have to live with it for my entire life. You shouldn't have to deal with this."

"Deal with what?" Magnus asked, feigning obliviousness. He patted the seat next to him, and laid his head on Alec's thigh when he sat down, stretching out.

Magnus yawned, then before he dropped off into sleep, turned his head a bit to whisper to Alec.

"It doesn't matter to me, Alec. You're my best friend in the world. I wouldn't trade that for nice glances from strangers any day. You mean more to me than that."

And with that, Magnus fell into sleep, a light blush coating his cheeks.

_End of Flashback_

Alec jumped a little bit as the door across from him opened, and revealed a Magnus dressed in dark blue skin tight jeans and a white v-neck, revealing a patch of golden warm skin that Alec wanted to nip and…

Alec cleared his throat, a light blush coating his cheeks. "You look.." Alec paused searching for the right word (delicious, edible, good enough to eat..) "u-uhm…good, Magnus."

Magnus smirked, his eyes lighting up. "Really now, I'm glad. Its what I was aiming for. Now, what did you want to talk to me about, Alec?"

Alec looked down, rather obviously gathering courage. "I wanted to talk to you about what I said last night.. At the club."

Magnus nodded, looking straight at Alec. "Yeah? What about it?"

Alec sighed, not quite sure what to say. He'd been hoping that somehow Magnus felt the same. Had been hoping for some unrealistic fairy tale…But of course that wouldn't happen.

" You can.. Just forget about it Magnum. I was drunk, you know how that is." Alec said tiredly, his strained smile making him look weary.

"Did you mean what you said last night?" Magnus asked quietly, not even letting the hated nickname deter him from his course.

"I said you could forget about it Magnus.." Alec said again, confused as to why he would pursue this, after Alec had already assured him it was okay.

"Who said I wanted to forget?" The words were softly spoken, and Magnus moved to stand by Alec's chair, looking down at him.

"I do know how this is going to turn out. I don't know how this will end. But I know that you have been my friend for over ten years Alec. And I know that I want you." Magnus smiled at him, not waiting for an answer, he had knew that it was true. Had known from the moments Alec had uttered those words. Because he **knew **Alec.

Alec stared at him shocked, as Magnus stood there and confessed to something that had taken Alec over ten years to say.

"You're amazing Magnus…" Alec whispered in a hushed tone, staring up at his best friend with amazement.

Magnus just smiled at him, winking smoothly. " I know I am." He said in a cocky tone, grin turning into a smirk, as he sauntered away.

"I'll be back in a minute Alec, and then we can go get breakfast." He called over his shoulder. Alec shrugged, then realizing he couldn't see him, called back an affirimitive.

While Magnus went to get the things he needed to go out to breakfast, Alec sat in his chair and wondered. So when Magnus reappeared at the doorway of his room, and interrupted Alec's thoughts.. He figured that would be the best time to ask.

"Hey magnus?" Alec called.

"Mmm-hmm?" Magnus answered back as he tried to get his wallet into the back pocket of his skinny jeans.

"Are we dating?" Alec asked, feeling slightly stupid for even asking, but having to know.

Magnus, finally distracted from his onerous task, looked up. Staring at Alec a moment before replying, flushing slightly.

"Let me get back you on that."


End file.
